Autonomous vehicles use various computing systems to aid in the transport of passengers from one location to another. Some autonomous vehicles may require some initial input or continuous input from an operator, such as a pilot, driver, or passenger. Other systems, such as autopilot systems, may be used only when the system has been engaged, which permits the operator to switch from a manual mode (where the operator exercises a high degree of control over the movement of the vehicle) to an autonomous mode (where the vehicle essentially drives itself) to modes that lie somewhere in between.
Such vehicles are equipped with various types of sensors in order to detect objects in the surroundings. For example, autonomous vehicles may include lasers, sonar, radar, cameras, and other devices that scan and record data from the vehicle's surroundings. These devices in combination (and in some cases alone) may be used determine the location of the object in three-dimensional space.
The autonomous vehicle may rely on a digital map to navigate and operate in its driving environment. However, unexpected changes to the driving environment may occur. For example, the autonomous vehicle may be near an accident or a recent construction that has not yet been updated on the digital map. Accordingly, it may be difficult for the autonomous vehicle to navigate and operate in such circumstances.